


Dieciocho segundos

by Unaflor



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Una mañana normal en la vida no tan normal de Jessica y Kilgrave
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaflor/pseuds/Unaflor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kilgrave le gusta desayunar con Jessica todas las mañanas. A Jessica, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dieciocho segundos

La mira de frente y sonríe, el muy canalla. Como si estuviese viviendo en un universo paralelo en el que son una pareja recién casada y se amaran profundamente. Imbécil. Jessica aprieta la boca, frunce el ceño y lo mira a la cara. Basta de observar cada detalle de la jarra de jugo de naranja. Basta de intentar averiguar cuál de los pedazos de sandía distribuidos en el plato es el más grande. Ahora es el turno de Kilgrave, de ser observado como se observan las injusticias y a las cucarachas. Se miran, él sonríe, ella no lleva contado el tiempo que pasan sin moverse, pero cree que toda la mañana se ha ido así. Probablemente no. _Durante dieciocho segundos me quisiste sin que yo te lo pidiera, Jessica Jones_. Así es como se termina todo. Kilgrave se lleva a la boca dos trozos de sandía que ha agarrado con la mano y Jessica golpea con los puños cerrados la mesa, haciendo volar el jugo, el café, los panqueques, la fruta. Kilgrave arquea una ceja, todavía cruzado de piernas.  
-Me gustaba mucho esa mesa -es todo lo que dice.  
Dijo lo mismo de la mesa anterior, y probablemente lo dirá de la siguiente. Jessica aprieta los dientes. Se pone de pie y camina hasta la casa todavía con los puños muy, muy apretados, sintiendo la urgencia de tomar whisky y hacer desaparecer esa voz en su cabeza que dice que Kilgrave tiene razón.


End file.
